Code Lyoko My Story
by Kausmere1995
Summary: This is basically Code Lyoko  Season Four  with myself thrown into the mix. I am dating Odd, and there will soon come another character into the group of Lyoko warriors. The story has a similar but different twist, TOTAL DISCLAIMER!


CODE LYOKO

**_CODE LYOKO_**

_CHAPTER ONE_

"Zaya, are we going or what?" Odd asked me impatiently. He and I were supposed to be going out tonight because we were celebrating being together a month. Yeah…. We are boyfriends. (*^^*) Odd and I were originally best friends, until we recently had a spark in our relationship…..an accidental kiss. We were at Kadic Academy's New Years Eve party, and he and I had been dancing with the others. Well, Ulrich pushed me into him, and my lips pressed to his for about a split second. However short, we both noticed it. We looked at each other for about ten seconds, then looked away. I'm not sure what else happened that night, I just know that Odd and I saw one another in a different way. It led to me asking him out about a month later.

"Yes, we are." I said, getting up from my spot in front of the computer, where my unfinished History exam study guide was staring back at me. "So where are we going?" he asked as I closed my room door and locked it behind me. "You'll see." I said, kissing him quickly. We walked outside the dorm building of Kadic Academy. It was only four o' clock, so the sun was shining brightly, though no one was out today.

Odd grabbed onto my arm lovingly as we strolled off campus and into the city. He and I were well known around the Academy, and, of course, people talked about us. But we didn't care. I loved him, and he loved me, and that was all we needed to know to keep us going. "So, do you think that I'll be able to pass the exams next week?" Odd asked me as we walked by plazas of retail stores. "Have you been studying?" I asked. "I haven't had much of a chance to, since X.A.N.A. has been on the rampage lately. He was right. In a short period of a week, we've been to lyoko five times. "I know. I'm hoping that he'll give us a bit of a break today." I replied. "Mhm. I just wanna spend it with you." He said softly. I smiled at him. Odd was a very sweet guy, and I loved him with all my heart.

I surprised him by taking him to his favorite Art Supply Store, Kara's. I had lots of money saved up, so I pretty much bought him anything he wanted. He mainly bought the expensive colored pencils and the fine paper that made every piece of art look perfect. "Zaya, am I spending too much?" he asked me at least ten times. "Odd, you're fine! Go crazy!" I told him. Odd smiled and picked up a box of pure graphite pieces. If anything, the thing I loved the most about him was his variety of smiles. He had a casual smile, a maniacal smile, an excited smile, a goofy smile, and, my favorite, his loving smile. Finishing up at Kara's, we took the stuff back to school. Odd unlocked the door to the dorm he shared with Ulrich, who was also cramming for the exam. "Where have you two been? Jeremy was looking for you, Zaya." Ulrich said.

"

"We were in town." Odd replied, sitting his things down on his desk. "So I see. Wait… is it a month already?" Ulrich asked. I nodded; Odd blushed. "Wow, time flies by so fast. Congrats you two." He said with a smile. My cell phone rang with Jeremy's number popping up. "Hello?"

"Isaiah, we've got an emergency. Aelita and Yumi are here at the factory, are Ulrich and Odd with you?"

"Yeah, they're right here. What's going on?"

"I've detected some unusual activity in the Mountain Region of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. hasn't activated a tower but I want the five of you to check it out. I believe it may be linked to Franz Hopper."

"Okay, we're on our way."

I hung up the phone, and the guys looked at me with eager eyes. "Jeremy found unusual activity signals on Lyoko." I said. "Well, back to the virtual dungeon we go…" Ulrich said with sarcastic excitement. I looked at Odd, whose mood went downhill. Ulrich had already left, so I gave him a hug. "What's wrong?" I asked. He hugged me back and rested his head against my chest. "Why do we have to go on a mission today of all days?" he said somberly. I held him closer. "I think of it like this…. Saving today means a higher chance of waking up tomorrow." I said. Odd sighed. "I wanted to spend the entire day with you, no interruptions." I smiled at him. "That's not a problem, because there are gonna be plenty of months to do so." I reassured him. Odd looked up at me and smiled back. He pressed his lips gently to mine in a loving kiss, which I returned. Every time we kissed it was like we were in our own little world, immune to all our surroundings and all others. "Hey, Romeo and Juliet, let's go!" We heard Ulrich call form the hall. We pulled away, smiling still, and hurried after him.

We stood on the bridge that led to the factory. The factory was huge, and out of all the rooms inside, we only inhabited a few.

We swung down the ropes and down to the floor below, where the elevator sat, waiting to be used. We got into it, Ulrich pressing the down button. Slowly, the rusty elevator slid down to the floor two floors beneath us. The door loudly slid open, revealing the Laboratory.

"Ah, there you three are." Jeremy said. He was busily working at the Supercomputer, as usual.

"So what's going on exactly?" Yumi asked him as we joined her and Aelita next to Jeremy.

"Like I've mentioned to all of you, There's been some unusual activity in the Mountain Region. I want you guys to explore what it is and give me a visual. I'm thinking it might have something to do with Aelita's Father." Jeremy said. "Are you certain?" Aelita asked, her voice hopeful.

"No, but I can't seem to pinpoint what exactly it is going on there, but I can locate where it is. It's in the northern area of the mountain region." Jeremy answered her. "And what do we do when we find whatever this is?" I asked. Jeremy leaned back in his chair, sighing as he took off his glasses. "I don't know. To be honest you guys, this is the most unorganized I have ever been. All these X.A.N.A. attacks have really thrown me off my game, and I'm even starting to drop grades in my classes." He said, his voice heavy with stress. "We completely understand, Einstein. There's a lot of stress that goes on while we are fighting on Lyoko, like wondering when this is all gonna be over. Wondering if we're ever gonna find a way to defeat X.A.N.A. and free Aelita's Dad." Odd said. "It's getting harder, and we all realize that. Do you think it's easy trying to sneak away from my parents when X.A.N.A. decides to attack when I'm home? Making up lie after lie just to convince them that I'm studying or going out with friends? I hate lying to them!" Yumi exclaimed. "My Dad already hates that I hang with you guys. Every time he comes to lecture me about my grades, he insists the I leave you guys be, calling you a gang of 'Good-For-Nothings'. And on toop of that, my grades are already shit, and having no control of how many times we have to go to Lyoko doesn't help. We feel your pain." Ulrich said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy formed a small smile. "We're in this together, and we'll work through it until the job is done." I said. With that said, the five of us headed to the elevator.

"You guys are the best." Jeremy said. "Really? What gave it away?" Odd asked as the door closed, causing us all to laugh. "So, we ent to Lyoko two day ago, and now, here we are going back." Yumi commented. "At least this time we're not racing aganst time to stop an attack." Aelita said. "I hate going either way." Ulrich said. The elevator door opened and revealed the Scanner Room… Our gateway to the virtual world.

"Ladies first." Jeremy said over the factory's intercom. Aelita and Yumi stepped into Scanners, then face the exit. "Transfer…" We heard Jeremy say. The Scannaer doors closed and we began hearing them make whirring noises. "Scanner…" Jeremy said. The Scanners began getting louder until Jeremy finally said "Virtualization!" The Scanners then made an unexplainable "Whoosh" sound, then opened up, revealing they were now empty. "Next up, the gents." Jeremy said. We each stepped into a Scanner. The doors closed, and all I could see was the yellow color of the Scanner. A light mechanical breeze blew by me, and I closed my eyes. I rose two feet of the Scanner's floor, rotating slowly. Finally, the breeze strenghthened and a rush camo over me. Slowly, I materialized in mid-air onto the Mountain Region of Lyoko.

The three of us landed on our feet next to the girls. Ulrich was a Samurai, armed with two Laser Swords.

Yumi was a Geisha warrior, armed with two metal fans that acted as boomerangs.

Odd was that of a cat, armed with two gloves that shot arrows sharp enough to pierce titanium.

Aelita was that of a pink angel, armed with energy fields that she could shoot from her palms.

Me? I was a warrior, armed with a longsword, shortsword, and silver shield.

"Hello boys." Yumi said. "Okay, head north and look for something unusual. Something out of the ordinary on Lyoko standards." Jeremy instructed from Earth. "You say that like it's easy." I laughed. "Here come your vehicles!" Jeremy announced. For us, he virtualized the Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike.

Ulrich claimed the Overbike, Yumi and Aelita claimed the Overwing, and Odd and I got onto the Overboard. He held onto my waist as we rose into the air. Ulrich led off, followed by the girls, then us. We drove for quite some time, looking around for what seemed like hours.

"Where is this thing?" Ulrich asked impatiently. We'd stopped by a huge boulder, parked. "It says we're right here on the spot, but I don't see anything." "Maybe whatever it is is hidden inside something." Jeremy said. "You mean like in an unbreakable rock?" Yumi asked. "No, I can detect anything that's hidden." Jeremy said. I looked around, wondering where whatever we were looking for was. "I'm about ready to call it quits." Odd said, sitting down. "Wait…" Aelita said, looking towards the edge of the sector. We all appraoched her and looked in her direction. "Jeremy, I think there's something coming!" Aelita said. We all pulled out our weapons and readied to strike whatever monster was approaching. "I think that it's what we have been looking for." Jeremy said calmly. We began to see a large glowing orb coming towards us, and immediately got defensive.

But to our relief, the orb wasn't hostile. It just floated there, on the edge of the sector. "So, we searched for four hours to find an orb. Great." Ulrich commented, putting his swords away. "Will you knock it off, Ulrich?" Aelita said, a bit annoyed. This shocked all of us, because she was always a peaceful spirit. "I don't believe this…" Jeremy said. "What? What's going on?" I asked. "I'm receiving messages from the orb… and It's Franz Hopper." He said. We all gasped. Aelita walked up to the orb quickly. "D..Daddy?" She said, her voice unlike her own. The orb did not respond, just floated leisurely in front of her. "Franz Hopper is transfering data to me…. And it looks like it's a hell of a lot of it." Jeremy said. "Well, he had better hurry it up." Yumi said, now facing behind us. We saw four Krabes heading our way.

"Yay! Some action!" Odd exclaimed, getting into his battle stance. The third Krabe shot a laser, but it didn't aim for either of us. The shot flew over us and struck Franz Hopper. "Daddy!" Aelita screamed. "Guys, protect Franz hopper! I need his data!" Jeremy commanded. "ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita yelled, shooting a pink orb from her palms. It glided past the Krabes in a miss. The Krabes kept shooting. I rushed up to a Krabe and jummped onto it's shell. I took out my longsword and plunged it into the X.A.N.A. symbol on the shell. The Krabe stumbled and tripped as I jumped off, then it exploded. A Krabe faced me me charged a laser, but was cut off when a glowing fan destroyed it. The fan soared back to Yumi, who caught it and hurried over to me, followed by Odd. Aelita stood guard over her father. "Zaya, use your ability. It'll make things easier." Ulrich said, blocking laser fire from the fourth Krabe. I put my sword away and closed my eyes. My hands began glowing blue, sparks flying from them. "Four!" I yelled with a smile. A huge blue thunderbolt fell from the sky, taking out two of the Krabes, leaving the fourth to Ulrich, which he easily disposed of.

"I still need time to get all his data." Jeremy said as my hands returned to normal. "Apparently, X.A.N.A. sees that." I commented, watching as a Megatank rolled over.

"This one's mine!" Odd claimed. Ulrich, Yumi and I backed off, still ready to help. The Megatank opened up and readied its powerful laser to fire. Odd fired several arrows at the monster, but missed and got hit by the laser, sending him flying backwards. He de-virtualized as he hit the ground. "Fail." Ulrich said. The Megatank now struck Franz with the laser. "ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita shrieked again, throwing another. This time the attack connected, encasing the Megatank in a pink aura, then destroying it. "Jeremy, not to be rude, but could you tell him to hurry up?" Yumi asked. "Done." Jeremy said. "Finally!" Ulrich said, giving out a sigh of exhaustion. Franz's Orb shined brighter than ever, then plummeted into the digital sea. "NO!" Aelita yelled, dropping to her knees. "Aelita, Franz is unaffected by the the digital sea. He's alright." Jeremy reassured. "But… But where could he have gone? What's down there?" She asked, still on her knees. "I don't know. But maybe this information will give us an idea. Okay girls, I'm bringing you in. Isaiah, Ulrich, you two are next."

Aelita and Yumi de-virtualized, followed by Ulrich and I. We stepped out of the Scanners and into the elevator, which we rode back to the laboratory. Odd was next to Jeremy, watching cluelessly as Jeremy typed quickly. "Nice going you guys, but Franz is pretty injured." Jeremy said to us as we joined him at the computer. "So what was this information that you had us get?" Yumi asked. "I haven't finished breaking the barrier codes yet, and I would have to run an all night program, just to get the information readable and ready to use." Came his reply. "If it's that much security around it, it must really be important. Do you think it's a way to free him?" I asked. "Your guess is as good as mine. But you'd better head home. It's almost eight o' clock." Jeremy said. "You're not coming?" Aelita asked. "I have a lot of work to do. Go on home, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." "Okay, then. Ciao." We said, leaving the factory. "Do you guys think that Einstein is really over-working himself?" Odd asked. We were walking off of the factory bridge and heading through the city route leading back to Kadic Academy. "Of course he is." I replied. "It was his birthday last week and he'd completely forgotten about it because he was trying to research." 'If you ask me, we need to convince him to take a few days off. Seriously, Jeremy failling Physics class? It's his favorite subject!" Yumi said. "I do appreciate him spending his time looking for a way to bring my Father to Earth, but if it's costing him his sleep and his usual perfect grades, then maybe it is time for him to step down." Aelita said. Odd gently grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "Oh my gosh, I forgot to congratulate you two on a month of being together!" Yumi said.

I laughed. "Thanks Yumi." "It sucks that we had to go on a mission today of all days." Odd said. "Yeah. Now I have to hurry up and finish the study guide before History tomorrow. "You could it the day you received it." Yumi pointed out. "Who does that?" Ulrich asked. We all laughed. Ten minutes later, we were on campus; Yumi had gone home. Aelita and Ulrich decided to head to dinner, while Odd and I returned to my room, "I was gonna give you this before we got pulled into the mission." Odd said, handing me a small box. I opened it, smiling. Inside was a silver necklace. "Whoa, this is great!" I said, putting it on instantly. "It belonged to my Grandpa. He said to give it to the one I loved." He said. Those words passed through my body like a fragrant ocean breeze. "Are you saying…." I started. "Isaiah Kausmere Johnson, I love you. And I never wanna let you go." He said, blushing beet red. The words were like smooth music to my ears. "I love you too." I said. With that, Odd and I were kissing again. I pulled away first. "What would I do without you?" I asked. "Live a life of misery." He said with his signature goofy smile. I laugehd, then kissed him again. We were laying on my bed, Odd laying on me, his hands pinned under my back. My hands were lovingly holding him. We made out for a while, back in our own little world. I swear, nothing could ever make me leave Odd. I'll love him forever. (*^^*)


End file.
